One or the Other
by My5tiC
Summary: Chapter 8 is up after a LOOOONG wait. I am soo sorry guys. I seems my story has taken a turn for the darker side of it. M rating now. Check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, first off I don't own anything Naruto.

Secondly this is my first ever fic, YAY. I am having a lot of fun writing it and I hope to continue this till the end. Which wont be for a looooong time. I work pretty quick on my feet so expect updates soon

OH YEAH I guess I should tell you for all the people reading and wanting to know where this story is taking off…well I mean I could tell you. But what fun would that be?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_As you fall down…I will try and catch you…."_

"_Why do you try so hard? Why do you even care...?"_

"_It's because…"_

"_I…lo…"_

"_You what?!"_

"…_."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter One – Fighting already?

"Sakuraaaaa-chan!!"

"AGHGHHH!!! What are you doing in my room!!! NARUTO!!!"

Once there was a story of a certain loud mouth hyper active knuckleheaded ninja who always tried to hard for the girl of his dreams, the unremarkable pink haired kunoichi. Her bright green eyes turned into vicious white circles, she formed a fist and impacted it with Naruto's head. Normally her hits would hurt a lot less than this one, but unfortunately for Naruto, he walked in on Sakura as she was changing.

Naruto, with his newly formed red bulge on the top of his head, was against the wall sitting cross legged, in pain of course. He wore his usual attire; Konoha's leaf forehead protector tied around his forehead, it held his golden spiky hair up; his whiskers were still there, right under his eyes. He wore his usual orange "jumpsuit" that had some blue here and there and a white puffy collar. He had his little pouch bag at his side and his sandals were about to fall off so he quickly fixed that.

Soon enough Sakura had emerged from her room in her long red dress that had slits on each side which revealed blue shorts under it, her pouch, filled with her own assortment of weapons, along with her own Konoha leaf forehead protector on the top of her head.

"Naruto…" Sakura said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't realize you were changing…believe it! But…" His voice began to trail off as though he was in his own little world. Sakura decided to snap him out of it by yelling his name, which worked for the time being.

"Sorry again Sakura-chan, we are being called by Granny! The fifth Hokage!"

"Well let's get going! Is it a mission?" Sakura asked as they began their descent down the flight of stairs that were presented before them.

"Yeah…and one hell of a mission at that. She said to come prepared for the worst…Sasuke is getting the briefing now why does he always get the briefing first? Just who –"Naruto continued to babble on about how Sasuke was so horrible and whatever.

_Inner Sakura_

_He is kinda cute when he does that…hehe...Wait what am I thinking?!?! THIS IS NARUTO!!! NARRRUUUUTTTTOOOOOOO" _

Sakura, after the quick conflict within herself, then decided to hit Naruto again on the head and he began to sulk.

"Naruto you are such a brat! Why can't you just stay away from me!!!?"

Naruto looked down at the ground; he quietly got up and said, "Sorry" as he left the house. "GAH That Naruto…so troublesome… Oh great now I sound like Ino's boy…stupid Shikamaru…" She began her walk to the office alone.

Konoha hadn't changed too much, it was still peaceful and normal, well as normal as Konoha would ever get. The people still disrespected Naruto (along with herself) but he never once showed any care, maybe it was because he was a tad dense. Sakura continued her walk; she passed by a ramen shop. Normally she wouldn't care for such things but on their sign they had a little challenge for anyone to try and beat.

"Out eat Naruto and we will give you free ramen for two years!!!"

Sakura laughed at this, nobody could out eat Naruto! He was the definition of a beast, in more ways than one… Sakura frowned and finally made her way to the Hokage's tower.

Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office and heard a "come in" so she did and there was the rest of team seven, the lovely, handsome, extraordinary Sasuke and well, Naruto…

She noticed Tsunade in her usual attire, green jacket blah...She just wanted to stare at Sasuke!

"SAKURA" Tsunade yelled and she was snapped back into reality and realized she was getting a briefing she had to stay focused.

"Now then, your mission won't be an easy one, it will be one of the hardest missions you will ever receive but I believe you are ready for it. Your mission is to…"

Silence.

Was it really that hard to say the mission? Tsunade had never struggled in telling team seven their missions for one, they refused to fail, and two they didn't fail. No matter what rank.

"You have to kill Orochimaru"

Team seven immediately began talking amongst each other and Tsunade immediately said "QUIET DOWN! Now I know this is surprising but we aren't only sending you. Your team along with about thirteen or fourteen other ninjas is going to infiltrate Orochimaru's base and kill him. I want you all to come back alive, if there is a single death on this mission it will be considered a failure and you will be sent back to the academy!!"

Team Seven was mad about this one, who wouldn't be? Sent on your hardest mission to date and you can't let anyone die!? Unfair!

"Excuse me ma'am I have one question." Sasuke looked at her with a blank face.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Who is the leader of this mission and who are the subordinates?"

"Oh, Of course, well the whole team is this; Neji, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, Shino, and about four ANBU Black ops. Team captain will be Kakashi and Gai."

_Sakura's Thoughts_

_IS THAT ALL?!?!? She is sending us to our deaths if we only have them!_

Sakura frowned and began speaking but was quickly cut off as Tsunade said, "There is no one else that can go on this mission and also it's not like we have a choice. The final bit of information that I'm going to give you before you go on this mission is the person who requested the mission."

A silence grew in the room as Tsunade looked at team seven, standing there as if things were perfectly fine, she could see right through them though. She saw that Sasuke wanted to kill Orochimaru, him and Naruto both wanted that. Sakura was afraid and even if Sasuke wouldn't admit it he was too.

"The person who gave this mission and paying 1,000,000,000 for the head of Orochimaru…is…."

His name was on the tip of her tongue…almost as if it were taunting her to say "his" name.

"Kabuto"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first chapter done yay! LOTS of things will be answered cause I let my friend read it and she had lots of questions, some will be answered next chapter and some will be later on. Just have to enjoy it! Pleeaaassse review D it'd make my day and id give you all who review an Itachi pillow like thing!!


	2. Finish up and get a move on

Hey first off I want to thanks bleedingsaro (everyone needs to go read bleeding's stories!)

Next I STILL don't own any rights to Naruto cries

ALSOOO 24 people atleast read this story but bleeding was the only one forced err uhh nice enough to review D I hope everyone enjoys the story even if you don't want to review. Wish you would though, cause if its bad I want to know where I'm messing up. Thanks again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Nani?"_

"_I always have…I have tried so hard to get over you…"_

"_Hn."_

"_Both of you…I can't choose just one…"_

"_B-but I love them t-to…"_

_  
"Yeah me to Billboard brow!"_

"_PIG!"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?!"

_It would be Naruto…. Sigh_

"Narut-"She was cut off by the blonde who began to say words with no real meaning or value.

"First you tell Sasuke first, which is totally uncool cause I thought I was the favorite!! Then you tell us we have to kill Orochimaru now that we have Sasuke back and then you tell us it was Kabuto. What is with you Granny?" The blonde shouted in anger and confusion.

_I knew I should have brought two bottles of sake…_

"Naruto that is all the information Kabuto gave us. I'm sorry but we HAVE to do this mission, plus we are killing two birds with one stone."

"How so?" Sasuke inquired still looking as unemotional as ever.

"You see, Kabuto gave us enough information for us to not believe him and this mission to not be real, would be ridiculous. We now know where Orochimaru is and since Sasuke is back, he knows the base that you will be heading to. Kabuto specifically said that Sasuke had just been to the Wave base."

_That didn't even answer my damn question! That just gave me the idea of going back to the wave bas-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Why aren't you training boy?"_

_The room was dark, cold, damp. It was a cellar, basically._

"_Cause I don't feel like it."_

_The man in front of him had a long purple cloak on, his long black hair fell down all the way to where it was just barely touching the floor. Every time he would look at Sasuke he would lick his lips, as though Sasuke was nothing more to him than a treat._

"_Well you really don't have a say in the matter…"_

"_Why is that?"_

_Sasuke always regretted those words, or any time he back talked to his "master" for that matter. Orochimaru didn't tolerate competence, so he did what any caring "father figure" would do to their son who wouldn't train. Snakes quickly shot out of his cloak's right arm and pinned Sasuke down on the "bed" he had been allowed to stay on. Orochimaru's tongue slowly slipped out of his mouth and hovered over Sasuke._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke shook his head, getting the vision out abruptly.

"You are dismissed. You have your orders; you leave tomorrow at the west gate at six a.m. sharp!"

He had missed a good portion of Naruto yelling, Tsunade yelling and giving last minute details, and Sakura staring at him. He smiled and began to leave the office with the rest of his team. He would have to go back and see "him" again, he wasn't against it too much because this time he would have the chance to kill him, but still he wasn't without his doubts.

Naruto had already ran off back to his place to pack up some instant ramen and Sakura had left just recently after asking Sasuke if he would like company tonight, he gave a simple yet hard to swallow answer, " NO".

Why did he always reject Sakura, was it the fact she wasn't pretty? No… that couldn't be it, she was a beautiful kunoichi but maybe it was her lack in power. The fact she was the weakest team member, always flirting with him and so many other things. He knew that he was the Uchiha prodigy but that didn't make sense why she was so in love with him. He would never show any care but that didn't mean he couldn't think about such trivial things. Sasuke shook these thoughts out of his head and continued his walk to the Uchiha Manor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade took the only bottle of sake she had and began gulping it down. She knew that the reason she had told the kids that they had to go was because of who it was and the money…but that was so far from the truth.

"Dan…" She whispered to herself as she looked in the picture that she had of him.

Why had she agreed to Kabuto? The money would GREATLY help Konoha after the events that had been happening, but was she really willing to send her wannabe "son" to Orochimaru and hope that he and his team could defeat him and his army for her own selfish reasons.

_Damn straight! I am gonna need a lot of sake for the next week or two…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_He is in a weakened state. In about five days he will be paralyzed beyond help for a month. My potions have that kind of magic to them…you know?" The man smirked_

"_So you're saying, we infiltrate your base, kill Orochimaru while he is down and out, and just leave? What about you? What are you going to do?"_

"_I am going to fight the kids. I hate this world, this "life" I live in. It sucks and quite frankly it bores the hell out of me."_

"_I see."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_How will we retrieve the money?"_

"_I'd thought you'd never ask."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six a.m. rolled by and most of the team was there…well everyone was there except for one certain copy ninja. The team was talking to each other and making plans and whatnot.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! H-how are y-you?" Hinata felt as though she was about to faint, luckily she wasn't even talking to Naruto but just practicing by talking to a tree. She felt as though she knew what she was going to say and went to turn around to see….

"Hey Hinata! Why where you talking to that tree calling it Naruto?" Naruto being so dense didn't realize she was practicing to talk to him.

Hinata just looked into his deep blue eyes…everything was going…black and wavy… Hinata closed her eyes to see if she could recover but it was too late, she had fainted. Naruto poked her a couple times to see if she would get up but no such luck, so he swooped her up in his arms and began to carry her back to the team bridal style.

_I've never been this close to Hinata… she always faints. Hehe, she is kinda cute!_

Soon enough Kakashi had arrived and everyone was ready to go. Kakashi and Gai made sure everyone was there, had there equipment and any other various items. Gai was looking around and so inspired by all the young people, how youthful!

"LOOK AT THE YOUTH Kakashi! This is truly a site to se- Kakashi…are you reading….Icha Icha Paradise…in this time when the youth's will need us." Gai's eyebrow twitched as Kakashi just looked up from the book and replied with a, "You say something"

"Damn your coolness Kakashi. You are truly worthy of being my lifelong rival!"

For the longest time Kakashi and Gai had been rivals, they always had little bouts such as running laps or rock, paper, scissors. Kakashi had gone on a winning streak this month and the score was 53 to 51, Gai losing. Gai was determined that beating Orochimaru would at least count as four or five points putting him back in the lead, unfortunately for Gai, Kakashi was thinking the same thing…well not EXACTLY the same thing…

_So if I just kill Orochimaru I can get…oh…my…god…is that…TSUNADE?!?! Why is she in Icha Icha Paradise!!?? It seems I might have to do some black mailing. Ha ha, Sorry Jiraiya!_

Kakashi smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Longer than last time, I am hoping for maybe hmm three reviews? I know it isn't the best story but I'm having so much fun writing it! So many things are going to happen on this mission and when they get back. . On another note I didn't like the beginning of this chapter when I first wrote it so I had to rewrite it again and again till it felt good. Please review! Thanks!!


	3. Hinata and Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You held me with such care…"_

"_You're not stuttering!!" _

"_I want to tell you something!"_

"_I'm sorry! Don't even say it! I am truly sorry… I never wanted this to happ"_

"_Naruto-kun…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, is everyone ready to leave?" Kakashi smirked under his mask, quickly adjusted his forehead protector and began to follow the dirt path leading to Orochimaru's Base. They had a couple of villages to stop at and had to pick someone up in one of the villages but that was just a one day stop.

"Psst… Hinata!" Hinata's head twirled about looking for the whereabouts of the voice. Finally she found it, Sakura.

She never did like Sakura, although she would never show it. She would put on a fake smile; everyone bought it except…_Naruto._

"Hi Sakura-chan! You needed me?" Hinata smiled, although in her mind she was frowning. She hated Sakura, she was so beautiful, smart, pretty, and always had Naruto's attention. No matter what Naruto couldn't notice her, the only one he would ever notice was…

"Hinata! You had your chance today with Naruto!!"

Hinata's eyes became wide but she quickly put them down so Sakura wouldn't be able to read her. What is with her? Why can't she just go away! She always and will always be in the way between me and Naruto…Why is she telling me I had my chance? GAH!

Hinata just wanted to scream in frustration at the pink haired kunoichi but she kept a sweet smile on and continued her act. " What do you mean Sakura-chan?"

Sakura frowned, "HINATA! YOU are you NEVER going to get NARUTO if you can't be brave and flirt with him. Well he is really dense…so maybe you should just come straight out and tell him you like him!"

_You like him…_

_You like him…_

Those words ran through Hinata like a sword, was it that obvious that she liked him? No she had put on a good act! No way could anyone know other than her teammates, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun! With this settling in her mind she quickly said, "I like him? Where did you hear that silly rumo-"She couldn't even finish her sentence before Sakura butted in.

"RUMOR!? HINATA! EVERYONE IN KONOHA KNOWS!"

_Everyone…_

"Except for Naruto!"

_Everyone…_

"Me and Ino have decided we are done waiting for you two to get together and I'm done having this idiot drool over me for no reason! We are going to help you and you will like it! But seriously Hinata…why do you even LIKE Naruto...I mean you do like him right? Why lie now?"

_You like him…Everyone knows…Why?_

Hinata was silent deep in thought, or so Sakura thought. They had been traveling at very fast speeds through the trees; they would soon set up camp near the river that lay beside them. Vines tangled down and the river was clear as ever, the four Anbu black ops had been split into two, two up front and two in back. Everyone else was, pretty much, scattered about. Neji was up in front near Kakashi and Hinata was in the back with Sakura. Hinata just looked at all this and was trying to find an escape…but there was none.

"Well?" Sakura had given her enough time; she was through waiting and decided to press on the matter at hand.

"No, you're wrong."

"Huh?!" Sakura was about to get REALLY mad and no one wanted to see that but luckily for everyone Hinata kept speaking.

"I love him; my reason is he is so strong! He never gives up on his friends, he always tries his hardest because he was the worst and now he is among the best. His dream is a hard one and he will accomplish it! He is shunned as though he is a monster yet he still smiles, he smiles because he never loses hope. I love his deep blue eyes that you could just lose yourself in; I love his kid at heart nature and his optimistic ness! I love the way he…"

Hinata was cut off as Sakura stopped; she jumped back and looked at Sakura. Her eyes were watering and she gave Hinata a hug.

_Everyone…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was wondering if I should end it here... I really felt like I should but I wanted to keep writing cause it was so short so think of this as a YOUR WELCOME and in return I DEMAND three (at least) replies before I continue on with chappie four!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Why are you crying?" Sakura's gentle hug had soon turned into a death trap for Hinata as Naruto jumped next to them.

"Because I have FEELINGS for others you inconsiderate jerk!"

"Nani?"

Naruto was confused, more confused than usual. He always tried impressing Sakura but lately he had been losing hope and looking for someone else. He figured no one would ever like him anyway, as long as he held this, demon, within him he could never be loved.

"I am going to go now, NARUTO you and Hinata talk! NOW" Sakura jumped off, not without getting one last look at Naruto…more closely his eyes… _She was right…I could get lost in them…he is so…_ She shook the thought out and continued.

Naruto and Hinata just stood there for a second until Naruto said, "C'mon! We are gonna get left behind! We can talk while moving." Hinata nodded and they began jumping throughout the trees.

"So Hinata-chan…what were you and Sakura talking about?" He smiled as though he really wanted to know, but Naruto was genuine and innocent so he meant what he said.

"Y-y-yo-yo-yogart…" Hinata's pearly white eyes looked as far away from Naruto as she slightly frowned.

"Heh. That's funny cause I thought you gals were talking about me!"

Hinata just stared at Naruto. Had he overheard them? No she would have felt his presence closer, he was to far away. Maybe he enhanced his chakra to his ears so he could hear them? No that's impossible…right?

"We w-wer…" Hinata's breathes were becoming short. Naruto knew what would happen next if he didn't do something, she would faint.

"Haha, Hinata its ok! Just tell me when you feel comfortable talking to me!"

That hurt her, she knew she was afraid and she hated it! "NO" She screamed out right before Naruto jumped off, he turned around and smiled and slowed down a bit to let Hinata catch up.

"I want you h-h-here…"

"So you were talking about me." Naruto teased her. Hinata wanted to faint so badly and just forget this but she loved Naruto, she NEEDED him.  
"Hey Hinata…why do you try so hard to get me?"

She froze, not physically but mentally. What would she say? Would he accept her or would she be rejected. This was so hard. Her face began to sweat has her already red face become even redder. She had to do it, no matter what if she could just get this off her chest.

"It's because…"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I…Lo-" Her words became inaudible and Naruto's brows ruffled.

"You what!?" He needed to keep pressing her on this matter; she had to get it out.

"…"

Apparently he had pressed a little bit too hard, Hinata had fainted and was going to be out for quite some time. That was the first time she held a conversation with Naruto without fainting three seconds in. He smiled as he caught her and continued their way to Orochimaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK I am done! Yay! Now remember everyone I want REVIEWS AND COMMENTS and whatnot! I need three of them or else I won't continue! Just think, we will never know what Hinata will say or do and what will happen with Tsunade in Icha Icha Paradise and what will happen in Orochimaru's base? So many things are going to be happening! Yay! So anyway, pleasepleaseplease let me continue this story and give me three reviews! Thank you all so much!


	4. Everyone is in on it

Dang, demands work nicely!

I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed!! Next chappie I will have more time to personally thank you all for reviewing! But as of now time runs short (I have tests and projects due tomorrow!) So I will write this then stay up the rest of the night studying and working! Sounds like a plan!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_The author became lazy and couldn't think ahead to any moments that will happen in later times."_

"_Nani?"_

"_That bastard!"_

"_HEY no need to cuss!"_

"_I see…."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ino that was pretty mean!"

"It was for her own good! Hinata needs to get better at talking to Naruto, and if that means I use mind transfer jutsu on his blonde ass than so be it!"

"Hey shut up! Hinata is waking up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo, guys huddle up!"

"Kakashi this isn't a football game!" Kakashi smiled under his mask. He was getting anxious to read Icha Icha Paradise so he decided to tell everyone, "Alright everyone, we are going to set up camp, I already talked to you andtold you your jobs so get to them. We will get up, make breakfast and leave by five thirty! Go!"

Everyone nodded and jumped off to go do there assigned tasks.

The Anbu Black Ops had set up there four man perimeter around the camp and would take turns sleeping in two and guarding in two. Neji, Lee, and Tenten had wood duties, Gai, Kakashi, and Shikamaru all sat around camp. Shikamaru was watching the clouds as Gai trained and well everyone knew what Kakashi was doing.

Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke had been sent on food hunting and were gathering apples, oranges and other various common fruits within that area. That left Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto to do some scouting of the area. But before we follow them and there scouting lets see how Neji, Lee and Tenten are doing.

"Neji! I challenge you!"

"Lee not now..,"

"Buutttt nneeeeejjjjjiiiiii!!!!!!!" Lee had started to whine like a four year old while stomping his foot on the ground.

"LEE! NOT NOW!" Neji turned around and began looking for suitable wood for the fire. Tenten had decided not to join in on this one. Usually she would jump in, beat up Lee with amazing strength while trying to show off to Neji but lately she had become discouraged by her latest rejection by Neji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey Neji! Want to go out tonight!"_

"_Sorry I cant!"_

"_Huh…why?"_

"_Just Because"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tenten!" Tenten's head spun around to see Neji in front of her, with a quick movement he put a necklace around her…well neck.

He moved closer to her, she could feel his breathe on her lips; she began to tingle all over. He slowly went to her ear and said "This is why I couldn't go out that night." He smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto weren't having a romantic time like Neji and Tenten but they were wasting time.

"Naruto-kun… I am sorry for before…"

"Hmm? Before…Hinata what are you talking about?" Naruto inquired.

Hinata's eyes widened until she realized Naruto was just trying to avoid remembering it, unfortunately that wasn't the case as Naruto had no recollection of them talking.

"O-oh u-um n-nothing!" She quickly muttered and turned around feeling faint.

"Hmm. Hinata…I remember what your talking about!"

She smiled, she was happy he wanted to talk about it now because it gave her another chance.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Ha! Its ok Hinata! I know you didn't mean to not show up that one day you and me were supposed to have ramen together! I had almost forgot!" Naruto began to laugh at this as Hinata just stood there in awe.

After a couple of minutes of taking in what Naruto had just said a smirk came on Hinata's face, "Naruto, when was the last time we talked?"

"Hmm I guess it would have been the tree incident! Oh yeah you never told me! Why were you calling the tree Naruto?" He was smiling, his bright blue eyes shining looking into her pearly white eyes.

_Except Naruto_

She almost fainted but Kiba came along and saved her from that.

"Hey Hinata! Get a grip! We are supposed to be scouting the area!" Akamaru chipped in by giving a "bark bark"

"Right! Sorry Kiba-kun. Byakugan!" She shouted and her eyes soon began seeing everything, well that's what everyone thought but she was truly only looking at Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Sakura and Ino were picking fruits, how eventful. One may think that picking fruits isn't fun but when Ino and Sakura are here and Sasuke is right next to them, simple fruit picking can turn into war!

"TAKE THAT INO PIG!" Sakura chucked a couple apples at Ino.

"HA! YOU COULDN'T HIT ME EVEN IF YOU TRIE-" She couldn't even finish her sentence before being hit right in the nose by an apple. Everything went quiet and nothing moved until a loud shriek came from Ino as she madly began chucking EVERYTHING at Sakura. By everything I mean apples, oranges, bananas, hell she even threw Sasuke!

_I hate these two so much_

Sasuke thought to himself after being used as a projectile at Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I always want to end it but I always feel it is to short so don't worry here is the rest of chappie 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi, I challenge you, you chose the last battle so now I get to choose!" Gai did a nice guy pose and smiled.

"Heh, that trident gum really works eh?" Kakashi asked.

"DOESN'T IT MAKE ME LOOK SO YOUTHFU- wait a minute…I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to distract me from the task ahead! HA I say! This time I wont fall for it Kakashi! The challenge will be…when we get to the first town or village…first one to… (Whisper whisper)"

"Uhm…Gai…do I have to remind you that you are horrible with the ladies?" Kakashi smirked at Gai's little "battle" that they would soon have. Kakashi was so determined that he said this, "Gai lets make this one interesting! How about who ever loses this time will be the kids slave for a day!" Kakashi smirked at this.

"YOU'RE ON Kakashi!" Gai did his nice guy pose again and they walked off.

"Back to Icha Icha Paradise Volume Twenty Three…ANKO!?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, im sorry for such a short chapter everyone! I am so brain dead right now and I have so much work to do! I need to get it done so I can go to this party Friday and spend the night at my friends Saturday and then go to a concert Sunday! WOW my weekend is packed! Hah. Thank you everyone who did review but that doesn't mean you can't stop reviewing! It means you have to do it more now or no more story

I will make my personal thanks to everyone next chapter so look forward for that! Make me happy boys and girls and leave lots of comments!!!!! .


	5. Town are so Troublesome

OK here I go on my huge personal thank yours yay!

**BleedingSaro** - Thanks so much for being my first reviewer yay! Even thought your stories are SUPER depressing everyone should take a look! Haha

**SerenaXiyade **– Haha, I will try to remember to proofread! Sorry if I mess up 

**GaaraCutie** – You think she was drunk? Haha, you will see later that being drunk had nothing to do with it!

**Darklight ultimate **– Thanks for the reviews! Hopefully my pairing will cause controversy with other characters

**Hugs Lee 13** – Thanks so much for reviewing as well, with the italics as I said before are "previews" in a way. It's hard to understand but I will show you how right here.

"_As you fall down…I will try and catch you…."_

"_Why do you try so hard? Why do you even care...?"_

"_It's because…"_

"_I…lo…"_

"_You what?!"_

"…_."_

That came from chapter one!

"Hey Hinata…why do you try so hard to get me?"

She froze, not physically but mentally. What would she say? Would he accept her or would she be rejected. This was so hard. Her face began to sweat as her already red face became even redder. She had to do it, no matter what if she could just get this off her chest.

"It's because…"

"Yes Hinata?"

"I…Lo-"Her words became inaudible and Naruto's brows ruffled.

"You what!?" He needed to keep pressing her on this matter; she had to get it out.

"…"

That came from chapter three. Do you see the resemblance? They are sneak peeks into the future hopefully that helped clear stuff up for everyone Haha.

NOW THEN before I even start this chapter I need to tell you all something! I have chicken pox's! I am really sick so if I mess up or do something that makes no sense and upload this, then don't hate me!! Just tell me where I made the mistake and ill fix it when I wake up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_When we will tell the others?"_

"_Do you want to be cast aside because you're dating the most hated ninja in the village?"_

"…_."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small town was on the horizon, it was the group's first stop. It had been recently built and was unknown to many people, the town was called, "Inchika" Kakashi whispered. The group was on a hill and would take roughly thirty more minutes at this rate, just enough time to have some fun.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino playfully said. Sakura turned around to see Ino KISS Naruto! Sakura was shocked, to say the least. Unfortunately for Ino Naruto was enjoying himself and instead of a playful kiss it turned into a deep passionate kiss, but it seemed Ino liked it so she went along and followed his lead.

_He is such a good kisser…._

Sakura was pissed. She jumped back and hit Naruto on the head and the kiss was broken reveling Ino's tongue. Sakura threw her hands up in the air and shouted, "I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE NARUTO'S FIRST KI…." She stopped as her face turned a very bright red and jumped off. Naruto, who was very confused, looked at Ino, than at Sakura, than at Hinata, "What just happened?" He blatantly said ruining the silence.

The rest of the way there no one talked, no one! They arrived at the town and Gai had immediately ran off from the group,

_Eager is he… huh...this should be interesting._

Kakashi smiled and went further into the town. The rest of the group was left to do whatever they wanted, so they did just that, whatever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was still happy about the necklace that she had received from her, so she had a mission tonight, to ask out Neji! Of course she would need the help of her teammate Rock Lee.

"So you understand your mission?"

"Yes! I will bug and annoy Neji!"

"Good job! If you do this for me I will make sure you get a date with _Sakura_!"

Lee smiled and gave a nice guy pose before running off to go find Neji.

A few minutes later….

"Hey Neji!" The green spandex, orange leg warmers and bowl cut beast said.

"Lee…I am really not in the mood right now for you."

_So he isn't in the mood for ME huh? Hmm wait that's it! I will be so cool around him he will hate me and be so angry! YES! If I cannot complete this task within the hour I will give up on trying to go out with Sakura and I will go out with Tenten! YES!_

"HA! Neji, no one is ever in the mood for me anyway, what makes tonight different?" Lee asked with his best "cool" look.

"Well you see Lee, I was going to ask out Tenten tonight…"

"Sweet man, you should totally go for it!"

"You think? I mean I think she likes me…"

"Neji, as your teammate and friend, I am positive she likes you dude!"

"Hmm, you think so huh?"

"Positive bra"

"You're acting different…"

_Yes...he is started to get annoyed by my cool self Haha!!_

"Since you're acting so weird, I am gonna ask you questions while I have the chance…"

"No problem!" Lee smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hour was up and Tenten had "accidentally" found her teammates, she was hoping Neji would be furious right now but it was the exact opposite.

"So you think that technique would really work?"

"Oh definitely Neji! I would be shocked if it didn't!"

"Lee, you have to be like this from now often I mean you're actually acting...cool..."

"WHAT?!?!" Tenten was furious, she went up to Lee and pulled him aside, "What are you doing!!" She whispered angrily.

"Sorry! My tactics aren't working!" Lee frowned knowing the consequences.

Tenten pushed him down and went over to Neji to see if she still had a chance, "Hey Neji I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight…you know just you and me!"

"Sorry but I am a bit tired, hey Lee, get up! We still have stuff to talk about!"

Lee stood up and walked off with Neji to the hotel.

_What the hell just happened…?_

Tenten was left in the middle of a town, alone, angry, and going to kill Lee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shikamaru I am sorry!!"

"Troublesome…"

Shikamaru had his hands in his pockets walking to the hotel, he had witnessed what she and Naruto did and that put all his doubts to rest, he knew who he now liked and he was going to get her even if it was troublesome.

He had sent a message three days ago to her and told her to meet him here, luck had it that he had a mission to go to and still got to come here.

"SHIKA!"

"Hey Temari."

Temari gave Shikamaru a hug and her smile soon turned into a frown as she saw Ino behind HER Shika!

"Hey Shikamaru…" She quietly said as she made her fingers walk up his arm and next to his collar, "Yeah?" he replied in an almost caring tone. Her once gentle touch turned into a fierce hurricane as she grabbed his collar and began a combination of strangling and shaking him. "Why is SHE here HUH? ANSWER ME SHIKA!"

The lazy ass was been shook around but still had his, don't care, look on. "We are on a mission with a large group. She had to come and she happened to follow me here." He was let down. "I see. Well you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, uhmm... geeze how troublesome…would you uhh… want to maybe…you know go out with…me or something?" Shikamaru was agitated, he knew asking her out was going to be hard but having Ino stare at him with such a murderous intent was making it even harder, and the damn silence wasn't helping him either.

"You're kidding right?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yes Kakashi! YES! HARDER!"

"Yo, do you have to be so loud? I mean if I wanted everyone to know ME AS IN KAKASHI IS GETTING LAID BEFORE GAI TONIGHT SO I WIN THE BET don't you think I would scream it out like I just did?" Kakashi had a smirk as he started redressing.

"Aww, why did you have to end it so quickly?"

"Because, as much fun as that was, Icha Icha Paradise calls me and unfortunately for you, you have no talent."

"Hey Kakashi, did I hear you right or did you…Kakashi if I would have known you could score within thirty minutes of being here I would have never made that bet."

"Oh well."

_Sorry Gai but it was all too easy, all I had to do was copy the biggest playa in the world with my Sharigan and I was in. Maybe next time._

Kakashi smiled as he pulled out his next installment in Icha Icha Paradise. "Now then where was I…You think I would be surprised by now with all these guest appearances in this book…hehe…ARE YOU KIDDING ME IS THAT –"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for the shortness in this chapter! But I guess this time I didn't reveal who Kakashi saw this time, sorry but that will have to wait till next time! Now remember everyone I'm sick so leave me lots of comments so I can be happy. And look back here around the 29 (my bday) there is going to be a one shot hopefully up by me. Thanks everyone!


	6. chappie 6

Hey everyone I'm sorry for a long wait to update! Like I said last time I have chicken pox's and they SUCK they make you sick and feel horrible and want to itch but I am back on writing stuff! Yay! Anyway I am going to give a quick description of the town in the beginning because if no one knows about the town then you won't know what it looks like either ha! Sorry!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The town was surrounded by random hills and two lakes, one on its east side and one on its south side. The town itself was rather small, the buildings looked like those of the Sand Capital, but there was no desert, it was a lush green grass everywhere thanks to the lakes. In the very middle of the town there was a small fountain and on the east and south sides there were small ferry boats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please…please don't let them have heard that…_

"Who is there?" Shikamaru said as loud as he could…which wasn't very loud.

_Damnitt_

Soon enough an orange blur came by, than reappeared in front of Temari, "Naruto…" everyone sighed.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOUR KIDDING RIGHT, YOU…YOU…DOBE!"

"Nani?"

"You bastard."

Shikamaru was pretty pissed, he finally asked out Temari and now Naruto is going to ruin it for him? NO! He wasn't going to allow it…"Success" Naruto looked around in confusion but then noticed Shikamaru's shadow connected with his own. They began running, well more like Shikamaru began running and Naruto had to run. As for Temari she had just realized she was running as well, not by her free will either. She was directly behind Shikamaru as Naruto was about five steps to the left of them.

Two buildings were approaching and Shikamaru was gaining speed and then a sudden stop. Naruto had crashed into a building and to make matters worse, for the past ten seconds he wasn't even being forced to run he just kept running like an idiot.

Shikamaru and Temari made there way to the very center of the town, they pasted Tenten on the way along with Neji and Lee. Finally they were alone again and Shikamaru quietly said, "You never answered me…"

Temari blushed but then pulled out her fan, this action confused Shikamaru and she knew it. "Well I mean you are kinda cute…hehe… aaaannnddd well sure!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why did I say that…?_

Sakura was having trouble; she was the first one to reach the hotel and obviously the one having the hardest time sleeping. She figured most of the group had come to the hotel but she didn't hear anyone other than Lee and Neji having a NICE talk, Gai and Kakashi having a…well Gai and Kakashi talk, she though she heard Sasuke as well but you can never tell with that guy.

_Naruto belongs to Hinata; there is no other way around it._

She didn't need to interfere in there love life that may happen soon.

_But then why would I say that, why would I want to kiss Naruto, I want to kiss Sasuke not Naruto!_

**_It's because you are falling for the dumb blonde._**

_Oh shuttup you! Where have you been all this time?_

_**Sorry, editor is really lazy and didn't have a time to develop your already annoying character.**_

_Say WHAT!?_

**_CHA! I thought it was hilarious! Now than I see you love the blonde?_**

_NOI DON'T!!_

_**But his deep blue eyes, perfect smile, did you see him when we were in the sauna? He almost has a six pack!**_

_NO I look at Sasuke not NARUTO! Naruto is an idiot who couldn't even control his "Catra" and now because he is equal or better than Sasuke I am supposedly falling for him? YOU ARE DUMB._

_**You are the dumb one CHA! You just called yourself dumb.**_

_Damnitt this conversation is ending!_

_**Fine but be ready.**_

_For what?_

Finally the thoughts were out, finally she could rest, finally she could, Knock knock knock…"Sakura...its me…"

"Naruto…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK OK OK OK OK OK O KO KOK O KO KOKOKOKOKOK ok I know it was REALLY Short but don't blame me! Imm sorry!!!!! Im still really sick and I am going to go take a nap and I felt like everyone needed a quick chapter. I actually read over this chapter! Yay! Anyway I wont post another chapter EVER unless I get a good five solid reviews! Thanks everyone!

P.s. Bleach is pretty damn addictive as well! Like wows hehe.


	7. Love is causing PROBLEMS!

WOW not enough reviews but I got some personal people to tell me my fic is good so its all right thanks for all the reviews and this chapter is another short one (sorry) but a bit longer than last time

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO!!!!" _Hopefully he will believe I'm mad…please…_

"Sakura, drop the act! We need to talk…"_ He didn't fall for it…._

"Hn…"

"Sasuke!?" Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously.

"It seems that confrontation of love is popping up so I decided since we are a team I should tell you MY feelings as well."

Sakura and Naruto looked at him, feelings? Did an Uchiha really have feelings, was it possible? Of course he did, he was a human being but did he really posses love? Was that even possible?

"Naruto…" Sasuke's voice became a very deep, soothing, and low; anyone looking at him could turn into a puddle.

"Remember that time you and I "accidentally" kissed…Well. I paid that guy to bump you, as a genius, I knew you would get in my face eventually and I told the kid that when you did do this, he would bump you…"

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto yelled again simultaneously.

Sasuke took a step towards Naruto, "I'm hoping I don't need that boy to give you that needed push…"

Naruto's eyes widened, why was he feeling like this, why did he want to…his breathes were becoming long and heavy, harder to breathe, he took a small step foreword and closed his eyes, he felt warm lips upon his, cold hands ran through his hair. He put his hands on his kisser's back and felt hair…Sasuke didn't have that long of hair…what was…

"I think I like you…"

"I think your dreaming." Was Naruto's comeback.

"Wait…huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything was black, blood was filling my vision! But I saw his weak point, it was his right leg!"

A couple ladies giggled and applauded for their "heroic ninja".

"No need for applaud ladies! Let me finish the story than you can applaud HAHAHAHAHA!" The women laughed with the man.

"Now Jiraiya, why exaggerate your stories? Why not tell the truth about how I came in and saved your sorry ass from being killed?" All the women looked at the new man; he only wore a towel over his face as if he was hiding something and got in with them.

"So Kakashi you're here too huh? Taking a break from being a ninja? What about Anbu?"

"They want me back but I don't want to do it till I am finished with my current team, also, I am here for one reason…you."

Kakashi's look became serious and Jiraiya didn't like it, "Why do you need me, one of the legendary three –"

"We are going to kill Orochimaru."

Jiraiya's look became very serious, his brow ruffled and he scratched his head and sighed. "I see".

The women became creped out and left while they could, but not too quick as Jiraiya got a quick look. "Tell me everything you know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Why was it just a dream…?_

_**Because you want him! CHA!**_

_I don't want him…._

_**That's why you kissed him?**_

_SHUTTUP YOU!_

_**But he has loved you forever!**_

_But Hinata has loved him forever too!_

_**So? Hinata is to shy around him! CHA! That girl is hopeless!**_

_Well we will see I guess…_

_**NO GUESSING! HAHA. Next time he comes in here….**_

Knock knock

_**Be like…**_

The door opened slowly…

"**I LOVE YOU!"** Sakura said out loud before shutting her mouth shut with her hands.

_**Heh…CHA!**_

"Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"INO PIG!"

"Seems we are getting the same room…but hey can I ask you a question…"

"Oh uhm... sure…"

"Do you like Naruto?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hinata-chan! This stuff is great! How did you know of this place?"

Naruto and Hinata were out to dinner as a small "date" as Naruto called it. She didn't care what it was even if it was a "small" date it was still a date! She was happy to see Naruto actually enjoying her company and hoped to tell him her feelings this night.

"Me and my squad came here once, we ate here and we loved it!"

"Oh, I see! Well Hinata I think I am almost full!"

"Almost…?"

"HEY OLD MAN! TWO MORE BOWLS!" Naruto smiled as big as he could and Hinata gave a small one back. Naruto blazed through the food as quickly as it got there and they left the money they owed the chef. They began to take there walk near the eastern lake, they were to ride the ferry tonight and they would arrive back in the morning, just enough time to get with the squad.

They began walking down the moonlit lake's beach; small shells littered the sand floor, every shape and size.

"There is the ferry!" Naruto smiled as they continued there walk.

_I wish we were holding hands…_

"Hey look Hinata!" Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and gave her a direction to look over the lake and into the sky; a shooting star could be seen over this perfect, no cloud night.

_H-holy crap! That wishing thing worked...maybe…I wish me and Naruto could thoughts excluded so readers wont know_

"I see it!"

Hinata and Naruto were still holding hands as they watched the night sky, but the ferry sounded its horn and they had to leave the scene, there hands broke off and they rushed toward the ferry.

They arrived and showed there tickets and boarded. They made there way to the front of the ferry to see if the shooting star was still shooting, but it had left. "Too bad huh, I only got to make one wish…"

The ferry boat was relatively big, it had lights all around the ceilings, railing at the sides, and random tourists. The inside was made like a teenage prom party, disco ball and all.

"W-what would that be Naruto-kun?"

Hinata and Naruto had been walking a little bit closer to the railing to get the best view.

"To do this."

Naruto leaned towards Hinata and kissed her sweetly. She had turned bright red and fainted the second she felt the kiss. Naruto chuckled and picked her up bridal style and continued to look out to the sea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOMEONE NEEDS TO DRAW THE LAST SCENE OMGOSH! It is so cute Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed! It was really short again and I plan to get some action in here soon so be ready for that, don't forget to leave comments else I can't update!


	8. Things are looking up

I am SOSOOOO sorry for not updating for what seems like years but my life just got turned upside down. Haha. I moved out of my house (only 16) and I got a second job and I need a car and just wow. So if I have ANY reviewers left I would appreciate my new take on this story. I hope you enjoy what is about to happen.

WARNING: story just became mature rating

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit."

The leaves rustled as the three ninja raced towards their goal. All was a blur to any prospector that saw the "wind" go by.

"We have to get there faster….HURRY UP"

"Baka…" The man silently cursed the other as they continued down the path. Trees were starting to loose frequency so they were forced to go on foot.

"C'MON!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 years ago….

Konoha was as beautiful as ever, the trees were lush and the water sparkled as you walked by it. The citizens were all so nice, except to Naruto of course, unfortunately the Hokage Tower was not as pleasant as the Fifth Hokage was in utter shock.

"KIA are the following; Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzimaki, Rock Lee."

"MIA is the following; Might Gai, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha."

The Anbu black ops looked through her animal mask to see the Hokage wrapped in grief, guilt, hopelessness, and self pity. What had she done? Sent off the best of the best in their hidden village just to get them killed? What a grave mistake…

The rest of the team she had sent, the majority of them were close to death themselves from pure exhaustion and pain they had felt. Jiraiya had been wounded internally and mentally and was at the hospital as well.

"Thank you…if Sakura could stay and the rest leave…"

Everyone left and Sakura stood alone, she had never seen Sakura look so beat up, death was surrounding her and frankly she did not know how this kunoichi as still standing.

"Sakura…what happened…"

She began to tell the story, the saddest and most gruesome story the Goddaime had ever heard. This is how it translated onto her paper work.

"July 20th, in the year of the 5th Hokage an S class mission was issued for a group of ninja. These ninja were massacred in every way. Three of them died, three of them went missing in action, and the rest returned and are all being hospitalized at this moment. The attack on Orochimaru was well thought out and the information we received was very good, unfortunately it turned out that it was all a setup. Kabuto, our spy, was not lying when he gave me the information, but it seems that Orochimaru had found out about his little plan and immediately killed him.

Our team arrived at the base and was greeted by random guards and followers of Orochimaru. Easily disposed by our team they continued only to find Kabuto's dead body hanging from the wall. That's where it took a turn for the worst.

Orochimaru had waited for our team and lead a full scale attack on them. How it was described to me that it was an army verse a couple ants. They couldn't win. Naruto had Orochimaru in his hands at one point, choking him to the point of death, until it went worse. The Kitsune's chakra started to leak out of the boy and he soon had five red chakra tails. In this berserk mode he started killing a lot more of the bad ninja's but also killed one of our own Anbu ops.

The battle ended as the Uchiha killed Orochimaru by stabbing him in the heart with his sword."

Tears were falling from her face as she continued writing the non important details. She had promised that the fallen hero's will get statues in their honor.

She had them put up quickly but one statue was hated and was written all over until a law passed saying

"No one is permitted to touch the statues; if you do such an act you will receive a death punishment by me."

Naruto Uzimaki's was the only statue to ever be hated or be torn down by the people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day

Water surrounded them, the three walked across the water making their way towards their "Konoha". It was a small island that these three cast aways called home. They left, they were screw ups and everyone new it.

They made it home just in time, the blond fell to the ground; his mental attacks were getting worse and worse. Over the last eight years his life was getting increasingly harder to control but he wasn't without hope. His closest friend, _and the most stoic fucker around_, Uchiha Sasuke, was with him at all times to help him battle against the nine tailed demon.

"_**ARE YOU READY BOII"**_

"No one says that any more…"

"_**REALLY? HMM….10, 000 PUSH UPS…GO" **_

The blond did as he was told, he had a training regimen for the last seven years of his life and his best friend decided that he want to go on this exercise as well. In all reality ten thousand was an easy number now, but these added weights were going to be the death of him.

"Naruto!!"

His eyes lit up, he loved her with all his heart…well whatever heart he had. Hinata Hyuga had thought he was dead. That was almost eight years ago to…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER

Well next chapter is going to be diving into a lot of what has happened with these two along with Sasuke as well.


End file.
